


Demon Blood

by Arius_LaVari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blood, Demons, Other, Randomness, Reader-Insert, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arius_LaVari/pseuds/Arius_LaVari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You open your eyes among waves of heat, it's so hot that you can barely breathe, once your eyes open all the way the first thing you see is a picture before you of two people walking side by side and chatting, looking like old friends, the two completely opposites in nearly every way. One a sadistic looking red head with honey eyes and an intimidating aura, the other a sky blue haired androgynous kid with long hair and cerulean blue eyes. The second thing you see is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Blood

You feel a heavy pressure on your back and head, as if something has your head pressed firmly to concrete floors, the pressure is so intense that you can't seem to even find the energy to sit up, let alone the desire to do so, of course you're only awake for a moment before the oppressive heat pulls you under again, making you feel like you're dying...though some vague part of your brain realizes that you're already dead. These events repeat over and over, awake for a moment then back under in mere seconds, you just can't seem to get up no matter how you struggle. The surprise you feel when you do finally sit up is extremely relieving, though that same heat is pressing in on you as your eyes slowly open, you've been in and out so often without your eyes ever opening that it takes your eyes a moment to adjust to any light. When your eyes do finally focus the first thing you spot is two people walking side by side, looking like old friends, the two completely opposites in every way. One a sadistic looking red head with honey eyes that see far too much for their own good, and an intimidating aura, as if he were born for combat. The other a sweet, innocent looking androgynous kid with really long hair and the sense that he could disappear into the shadows without a thought, his eyes were a shining cerulean blue, reflective of the sky. The second thing you see though is a man, shackled to crumbled ground that looks like volcanic rock that was still burning, the intense heat made it hard for you to breathe honestly, scariest of all, as soon as you see the sinner...you somehow know this man is a sinner; you approach him staring at him blankly as fear fills his eyes, deep coal things that have dealt death and destruction in equal measure and you know it. That's when a voice echoes into your head, "Torture him, punish him, he's a denizen of hell now and deserves everything that's coming to him." It's so instant, the change in your demeanor, instead of staring blankly you suddenly grin widely, seeing it reflected in the man's eyes and you set to work.

Hell quickly discovers many things about you, you have a knack for torture, you're incredibly smart, and more than all that, you're very powerful. It's almost scary how strong you are, and your powers intensify with your emotions which you shouldn't feel, not as sharply as you do anyway. Demons don't feel like that, not normally, the other demons around you keep their distance, for several reasons, that power is one of them, the color of your tail is another one, after all your tail is a deep purple, a rare demon that feeds off lust. You don't look over fourteen years old though, and the few times you've seen yourself you know you're fairly average looking, except your eyes, which are a matching deep purple color, you don't like mirrors though. 

You also get bored easily, so sometimes when you're torturing a denizen of Hell you watch the world moving forward, specifically those two you had first seen when you woke up. They were the first two you ever laid eyes on when you woke up to your new life. You've watched them for 2 years and 14 days now, one is on suspension which you expected because he's freaking wild and then the other one is in class 3-E...something called The End Class, basically the social outcasts of Kunugigaoka Junior High. You feel for both of them even though you don't know their names, though you do know their names are written down in Hell's Guide book, basically the sin counter for every person alive.

As you contemplate their issues you're attention is suddenly drawn to the moon, Satan has begun a broadcast that took your eyes off of those two. That's when the moon suddenly exploded causing a white light to fill the screen, you shield your eyes and once it clears the moon is over 70% destroyed and now a permanent crescent. Your heart sinks into your stomach, wondering how this would affect the world you've watched for these past two years and fourteen days. Of course your screen returns to what you were originally watching when you notice it's changed, drastically, standing before the class the blue haired boy is in, a tall yellow octopus with a crescent moon tie and some sort of teacher get up.

"Hello class! I'm the one who destroyed the moon and I plan on doing the same thing to Earth next year, but that's not important right now, from today onward I'm going to be your new teacher! So what do you say we get started and make the last year of your lives a productive one hmmm?" The creature says and you can hear it, normally you can't hear the audio but the fact you can means he's a sinner and desperately needs punished for his crimes, best of all you know you're the one destined to go after the tentacled menace.

"Did any of you hear that things voice?!" Satan yells loudly from his throne not too far away from where you enjoy working most, you don't speak but simply raise your tail in the air, yours is the only one up as a quick sweep of surrounding demons will tell you and you smile over your shoulder at the dark skinned man with horns a top his head and a ruby red devil's tail; different from the style of your own tail, his eyes find you instantly, dark red that they are and he can't help but smirk a little at you. "Well I'll be, finally a reason to send you to Earth. Maybe this is why you were given such gifts?"

You shrug nonchalant and uncaring almost, you've not spoken a word since you woke up here, so everyone just assumes your mute, you assume that too honestly, how can you know anyway, you don't remember anything. With a sweet smile you relinquish your prisoner to another then walk over to Satan and plop down into his lap, arms lightly bracing behind his neck, you are a demon of lust after all and you've got this natural underlying sexiness to you. In response he smirks at you and gives you the hottest kiss he's ever given you, giving you a taste of the sin on which you survive, while he does this you feel something drawn on your exposed shoulder, it's your ticket between Earth and Hell, once he releases you, you bow in front of him in thanks and then disappear in a flare of purple flames.

As you pass through the portal your clothes change landing you in a Kunugigaoka Junior High girls uniform, though part of you knows you'll have to pass the test so why you're in the outfit before hand is a mystery, though you can come up with an excuse. Upon landing on the other side your deep colored tail flicks back and forth and you notice a garter high on your thigh where you can feel a dagger strapped to your leg, that must be your Knife of The Veil, the only weapon that can harm you permanently and/or seal you to a human. You've studied it all, down to how to identify what sort of demon you're dealing with just by tail color, humans will be tricky though. Well best to get started don't you think?

You wait around for a bit, on the papers for your identity on Earth, your name in Hell is Hiroko Ikeda, which you assume will be your name here as well. After waiting a few minutes you get all the proper papers to identify yourself and smile quietly, you wrap your tail around your waist under your shirt, the slightly curled furry end of your tail pressed tightly to your stomach as you keep it hidden. With papers in hand you head towards the academy, unfurling some of your powers you create the illusion of a parent walking you in, and to the office where you apply to take the test, it's only 2 weeks into the new year so you should be good right? 

Once all the tedium is dealt with and you're standing in the principle's office he looks over your paper work, he doesn't show it but you, because of your pointed ears and sharp hearing can hear him breathe in deeply when he sees your name, which makes you curious but you ignore it. "So tell me Ikeda...what's your secret? If you want acceptance at this school you can't keep anything from me." He narrows those scary eyes on you and frowning slightly you gesture at the teacher in the room with the three; technically four, of you. "My good sir, could you step out and close the door behind you?"

The teacher does this without hesitation, you on the other hand sigh silently, make the illusion vanish, let your tail fall free, and smile at him, tail flicking back and forth irritably. He stares for a moment eyes on you as you breathe a small spout of purple flames from your mouth, he doesn't flinch wounding your pride as a demon slightly. "I see...you're different then? Well I can't have something like you among my normal students so sadly you must go to class 3-E despite your obviously high intelligence...but I'm assuming that was what you wanted anyway, I suppose I'll keep your secret but answer a question for me...Are you related to a orange headed kid who would have been about ten years older than you?"

You shrug, for the first time ever you actually try to speak, "I woke up in Hell, I couldn't tell you if I was related to anyone from my old life or not or if I even had an old life. I'm a demon and I'm here on a mission."

Gakuoh Asano laughs at your answer, "Clever and brutally honest, it's really too bad you're not a human, teaching one like you would be interesting. Anyway off to class with you now, oh E class has a purpose to serve so if you could not actually show off your intelligence I would appreciate that."

"I'm not here to learn Principle Asano. I'm here to drag a sinner to hell. Good day sir." With a flourish of your tail you teleport away wrapping it around your waist once more as you begin to walk up the mountain to your class and your target.

As you approach the building you hear noise, yelling, then gunfire, arching a brow you make your way inside and stand outside the classroom listening to the octopus give the rule of no guns firing in the class anymore, while insulting them as well. You laugh outside the door, causing a silence to fall in the room before you slide the door open and smile sweetly. "Well it sure sounds lively in here. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Hiroko Ikeda and I'm a new transfer student. I came here specifically to help you deal with tentacles here, so please treat me well."

The whole class is in shock, you're a whole new kind of weird and didn't even warn anyone you were there. You're a demon, killing is your specialty, though you think it's best to be calm for now, you wanted to meet someone capable of handling your abilities and needs like a pro, because having two crazy people with powers would be much better than one. Even the tentacled fellow looked shocked and thrown off, you really should have attacked right then.

The yellow octopus collects himself a bit and coughs, "Ah well this is sudden but welcome to class miss Hiroko. Do you mind telling us a little about yourself?"

Not feeling like revealing your status as non-human just yet you tap your chin humming as you think. It takes a second but you decide on what to say. "I actually came here because of you octopus freak. I'm here to assure you go to hell, and...well I want to save everyone. This world is far too beautiful to be destroyed by you, I won't allow that." You speak clearly eyes locked on the teacher before you sit back down, cross your legs and just tap on your desk looking bored, though you're really anything but bored.

Your eyes pass across everyone in the room as you head to a seat in the back, gauging their natural abilities, you can sense them, and there's a ton of potential in here, but they need to work on that potential before you can even consider binding yourself to any of them. Still your eyes find the back of the blue haired kid you've watched for two years and you can't help but stare. He's very feminine, if he hadn't told people he was a boy you wouldn't know any better, for some reason you find him attractive though, maybe because you can sense his underlying talent, or maybe it's just your natural instinct to find nearly anyone attractive, you're not too picky after all.

Several of the delinquent students in the back stare at you watching him as you've always done, one even speaks up, sort of loud and interrupting the teacher's lesson; which you weren't listening to anyway. "Hey you girly, what makes you so special huh? You seem awful full of yourself."

Your eyes land on the guy with two toned hair and tilt your head, "Before questioning me you should tell me your name."

"It's Ryoma Terasaka, if you've gotta know. Now answer my question."

"I see, I don't feel like answering you though so if you'd kindly leave me alone now." You don't put up with his behavior and that immediately irritates him making him slam a fist into his desk while you ignore any further questions.

What you do though is stick your nose in a book about the culture, food, and customs of Japan, you need to know these things if you're going to live here for awhile. You continue reading when you suddenly hear something coming towards you impossibly quick, you're somehow able to move out of the way though, jumping from your chair towards the ceiling. Moving the book away from your face slightly you sigh, "Now why are you trying to take my book sir?"

The class gets a second shock at that moment, someone just moved as fast as their teacher, who is also in stunned silence at the moment while you lightly land on your desk and step down to sit back in your chair. "N...No reading materials that don't have to do with the subject matter Ikeda."

"Holy crap! How did you move like that!?" The blue haired boy yells what the whole class is thinking and you simply shrug, your favorite response for everything apparently, he just stares cerulean blue eyes trying to figure out your secret. He only knew that you weren't normal and that he would rather not get on your bad side. The class dissolves into whispers around you as the next few periods pass without incident.

You've now learned most of the students names, Nagisa is the one you really keep inside your mind though, you have a name for the face you've watched for so long now. During lunch though Terasaka calls out Nagisa, you hang out by a cracked window and eavesdrop on what he's asking of the boy, upon hearing the plan you frown instantly but before you can say anything that teacher is back, calling Nagisa in for class. 

Inside for 6th period you glare at your desk neighbor for the duration ignoring the octopus' instructions on the poem you had to do, the delinquents ignore you and as the teacher's face turns pink Nagisa gets up, walking forward with knife in his hand as he approached, his composure so completely controlled it gives even you a slight chill. Then he swings, gets caught mid strike, then pulls a pin on a grenade around his neck jumping towards the teacher with a smile. You're on your feet and ready to teleport in an instant to save him, but it's too late, it explodes the BBs flying all around and past your head, a sudden fear grasping you tightly as the smoke clears and Terasaka's group cheers.

They don't do that for long though because you turn on them so fast growling deeply while blocking their path, "If he's hurt I swear I'll kill all three of you in your sleep! You stay the hell away from him!" You're quickly turning and rushing towards where Nagisa is only to notice a thin material covering him up. You have no idea what it is but the angry growl from above you has your stomach knotting.

"I'm guessing you didn't see that one coming. A suicide bomber is an extremely dangerous plan, reckless, and shows how little any of you actually care about killing me or protecting your classmates. Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, this was your doing wasn't it?!" You turn your head towards the angry growl and notice that his face is very black before he suddenly takes off and returns just as quickly with the name plates off of every students house, dropping them in a pile, "Here's the deal kiddos, I can't harm you but nothing says I can't harm someone else, your families, anyone in this whole world except for you brats, so pull another stunt like this and I'll have half a mind to do just that, do you understand me!?"

The students all gulp including you, because now it's occurring to you that this won't be so easy even for a demon like you. You don't even really hear Terasaka yell at him, or his approval of the answer given, binding yourself to someone is gonna be the best plan, you tell yourself to be patient, to wait it out. There's no need to rush, right?

The next few days pass without incident, Sugino tries his hand at an assassination attempt, which you and Nagisa watch over but it fails, though it's better for him in the end and he redoubles his effort. Mr. Karasuma joins the staff of 3-E as well as the PE teacher, which has you and the rest of the students swinging knives for basic practice, he's a good teacher, even you're interested and practice right along side the rest. 

After the PE class another student arrives at the campus, your eyes widen upon seeing who it is. It's the red head you always saw with Nagisa, he's in this class too? You're caught off guard but also pretty excited, his honey eyes find your new friend as he speaks, "Hey Nagisa it's been awhile."

"Karma? You're back?"

"Yup I'm back...oh hey! You must be Koro-Sensei! It's cool to meet ya!" Karma passes by you and Nagisa towards the teacher that Kayano named Koro-Sensei since its close to korosenai, which means unkillable in Japanese; the red head offers his hand to the teacher smiling with charm.

"Ah Mister Akabane, I understand you just got off suspension but being late is a no no."

"Sorry it's kinda hard to get back into the swing of things teach." He offers his hand to Koro-Sensei who takes it easily only to have Karma suddenly squeeze his tentacle and splatter it, which makes the teacher jump away from his sadistic red headed student. "Oh hey...this actually worked and nice jump teach, if you don't mind coming off as a fraidy cat."

This new addition to the assassination class room has you paying extra special attention to the interactions between Karma and the teacher, he pulled another trick on the flustered teacher destroying another tentacle while you watch in awe, if anyone you should offer him your abilities. You watch him closely, introduce yourself to him and he does what the principle had calling you out for having a secret nearly instantly and asking Nagisa for any useful information on the octopus. A sadistic grin splits his face and you feel a small shudder, you were good at torture but Karma is just purely sadistic, which even spooks you slightly.

Excited for the next day you end up at school sort of early, feeling inspired you set up a silly trap, just to see if Koro-Sensei would actually fall for it. Carefully you set up a bucket on top of the door way, it's kept balanced by a string tied to the handle and a nail sticking out from the door, the string spreads across the ground so the teacher will trip over it when he comes in, the bucket was filled with anti-Sensei BBs and you hoped it'd work. Feeling satisfied you turn around going slightly wide eyed when you notice a dead octopus on his desk, still for now you ignore it and guide the students to the other entrance so they don't trigger your childish trap.

You're not sure if you'll even get anything done but experimenting is going to be what leads you and the class to victory. You sit at your desk patiently looking out the window, you hear the slide of the door and hear the bucket rattle as it falls down, with a smile you turn only to see Karasuma with a bucket on his head and BBs spread all over the floor. You let out a sigh and ignore him as he starts talking, you weren't interested in that odd super human. 

Things explode further from then, you find it funny honestly, because every trick Karma pulls on Koro-Sensei results in the red head getting beautified in some way or another. You laugh every time it goes wrong earning glares from Karma consistently, but you simply grin at him, by the end of the day the poor guy is exhausted but you've made up your mind, you catch him just before he gets ready to leave.

"Hey, you've been pretty persistent with your attacks...you're good too. I've got a proposal for you, a wager really." Speaking calmly you pull the knife from under your skirt and hold it out. "Do you believe in demons?"

Karma blinks slightly when you approach him, you've been watching him for a long time now so you feel confident he'll be the best choice honestly, and that he will take you up on your wager, still it's sudden so he's caught off guard slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you think demons are real?"

"I mean...there's gotta be a reason for so much bad, don't you think?"

"This is true," you speak and smile holding the knife by its blade while the ornate handle faces Karma. "I am one of those bad creatures Karma; a demon. I can prove it too, if you've got the desire to follow me. What do you say? I'd rather not reveal anything out in so much public you know?"

Karma grins at you and takes the offered knife, which you let happen as you lead him away towards the woods outside the class, once you feel you're a safe distance from everyone you unwind your tail from your waist and grin a bit, swaying your deep purple tail under his chin. "Whoa you're controlling that thing?" You nod wrapping it around your waist once more. "So...why did you tell me about this?"

"Because I'm a demon and you're a human, the things about humans is that they can bind me to them with that knife; only if I choose it or they're stronger than me. You'll gain access to many of my abilities though you won't have the same amount of control over them that I do though. Thing is you have to agree to not let me starve either...ah let me tell you what I mean...See demons all feed off specific sins, each tail color represents the demon you're dealing with, and there are seven types in all. One for every of the deadly sins. I'm a demon of lust, that's the only problem you might have with me." You smile as you explain what you mean, letting him absorb what you've said.

He stands there for a time staring at you, probably thinking about the pros and cons of having a demon work for him, "Quick question...would other demons come after you?"

Your tail gives a little flick and you tap your chin humming, "Huh...I don't know honestly...but I'll teach you everything you'd ever wanna know about us...and more...if you're interested?" You accidentally turned on your charm giving him this wicked seductive smile that doesn't even make the boy flinch, though he begins tossing that knife around spinning it and just playing around while he seems to think.

"All right...I'm down. Show me how this binding thing works."

You giggle madly moving close to him in an instant, "Here's the deal...I'm yours to command as long as your will doesn't falter. If it does...I get to take over your body...Possession as it were, ready to risk your soul Karma Akabane?" He gives you an evil grin that has you giggling even more as you take his hand and lift the knife near your mouth, then nick your tongue with it, you force him to do the same by grabbing his jaw; you are a demon and you're stronger than him, you make him stick his tongue out then pull down on his collar and kiss him. A full french kiss since you'd caught him off guard blending the blood from your tongues together, you don't give him the chance to breathe and you can hear his heart beat increase quickly, counting how many beats you hear in the time it takes him to swallow the mixing blood, you lap up some of his blood with a surprising amount of gentleness after forcing yourself on him at first, then slowly pull back licking the leftover traces of red from your lips. His standing in shock for a moment only coming back to life when you gently lick the cut on his tongue causing it to close up suddenly. "Contract made...I'm yours to command, Master~!" You tease him grinning mischievously while gesturing at the knife in his hand.

Now the blade has two streaks of red coursing through the blade, it glows softly though it's obviously liquid still and it looks like the blood is cycling through, as if it were a heartbeat. His face is a deep red because you'd caught him off guard, he twitches slightly when you call him 'Master' before looking back up at you and spinning the knife once more; probably trying to calm his nerves. "Hand over the knife's sheathe." You do so with ease taking the sheathe off the garter belt before handing it to him, he attaches it to his belt and puts the blade away. "So when are you gonna start teaching me about demons?"

"On the way home if that's okay. Oh...I don't have a place to live so as my Master I get to live with you!"

"What?! Oh hell no! How the heck am I gonna sneak a chick into my room?!" As if to answer his question you suddenly teleport by his side. "Oh...You can...Teleport? Will I be able to do that?"

"Hmm..I don't know it's a trust based thing apparently. Never done it before so I don't know honestly." Grinning you bounce along beside the now sighing Karma, tail firmly around your waist and hidden. What you hadn't sensed though, neither of you was the fact you had someone watching you. Though you do get that freezing feeling running up your spine but ignore it, assuming it to be a side effect of the binding. As the two of you make your way to Karma's house you begin explaining the finer details of what you can do smiling cheerfully the whole while, you're excited about tomorrow and how people will try to assassinate Koro-sensei next!


End file.
